This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Conventionally, reclining articles of furniture (i.e., sofas, loveseats, and the like), referred to hereinafter generally as reclining furniture members, utilize one or more mechanisms to bias a leg rest assembly between retracted and extended positions and separate components to allow a seatback member to rotate between an upright and a fully reclined position with respect to a seat base.
In reclining furniture members having multiple sections each adapted to support a separate occupant, each section can include its own seatback member, and each seatback member can be either of a fixed position design or a rotatable design. Due to construction tolerances and the quantity of stack-up dimensions required to operate the multiple linkages of a common reclining furniture member seatback member, the actual position of each seatback member at a nominal or upright position can vary by up to approximately 4 degrees from one or more of the other seatback members. This misalignment between seatback members can be visually noticeable to the furniture member owner and/or occupant.